


Different Definitions Of Fun

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Dean won't turn down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Definitions Of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Different Definitions Of Fun  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Crowley  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** There are some things Dean won't turn down.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

Crowley sat down across from Dean. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean’s mouth fell open. “What are you doing here, Crowley?

“I thought that since we...”

“Stop right there.” Dean held up his hand. “Just because we worked together once months ago doesn’t make us friends.”

“Oh come on, Dean.” He snapped his fingers at a passing waitress. “You can’t say we didn’t have fun.”

“Fun? That was your idea of fun?” Stunned disbelief colored Dean’s face.

The waitress slid a plate in front of Dean. 

“At least let me buy you a piece of pie.” 

_Who was he to turn down pie?_


End file.
